


The Good Robot

by trashagao (orphan_account)



Series: Asagao Drabbles [9]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, i can't believe kakusu is fucking dead, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashagao
Summary: Kakusu has a system failure.





	

“S-sYste-e-em failuUure…” Kakusu whimpered in a glitching, mechanical voice, her body convulsing on the ground. Steely red eyes, filled with a sorrow that seemed all too human, began to fade. Mimi clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs, tears leaking down from her cheek and dripping onto the lost, terrified expression of her girlfriend. A twitching hand slowly reached up as Kakusu forced on a meager smile, lacing her finger through her companion’s hair. “I-I-I cAn’T – hOld on…”

“Shhh,” Mimi cooed, stroking Kakusu’s face with trembling hands, “d-don’t say that. You’re gonna make it! Just…” She bit her lip as a spark of electricity erupted from the exposed patch of gears and wires, tangled and frayed, on her lower stomach. Mimi’s breathing was erratic, her voice hitching as she struggled to stay calm. “Just stay awake. C-can you do that for me? P-please… you’re all I have. You’re my only friend.”

Kakusu’s dim eyes seemed to shimmer, and a slow smile spread across her face. She craned her neck and studied Mimi’s face. “HaS… KaKusU beEn a gOod frien - en - end?”

Mimi choked back tears, her lip trembling. She nodded, brushing a lock of fiery red hair from the robot’s face. “Yes, Kakusu, you’ve been a good friend. I love you.” Kakusu took a few seconds to process this, her face slackening, her eyelids drooping. A weary, but genuinely pleased smile melted away her fears.

“KAkUsu hAs b-been A gOod fRieNd. Kak - accoMpliSHed - gOod roBot. GOOD. GOOD. G - I love you…”

Her voice trailed out in a whisper, drifting off her lips like the ghost she’d given up, the soul she’d never truly had. A body went limp in Mimi’s arms, and she was left alone.


End file.
